Teen Wolf
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: ...flashing a look behind me and catching site of a strange wolf-like creature, though it was much bigger than a normal wolf. It eyes glowed red in the darkness, the moonlight reflecting off its sharp fangs... Underneath the fabric, under the blood, there was a bite... WARNING: Percabeth! Rated T for swearing and possible Citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this new story, though the first chapter might be a bit boring. But still, please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Percy Jackson and the idea and plot line for this story are from the show Teen Wolf, I only own the OC that I might add in if I have to. **

**ENJOY! By the way, it's all in Percy's POV except for special chapters, but I'll let you know. **

* * *

_Ring ring, ring ring! _

I gritted my teeth and ignored the call, washing out my tooth brush. It was probably my best buddy Grover, like always, but today I didn't feel like answering, at all.

Walking out of the bathroom, I grabbed the bar I'd placed in the door frame and pulled myself up, doing ten chin-ups like I always did, preparing for the la-cross team try-outs. I always spent the season on the bench, but this year, I was absolutely determined to make the team.

Pulling off my shirt, I saw about to get into bed when I heard something outside. Barely audible, but I definitely heard something. With a frown adorning my face, I went outside to check it out.

As usual, the area around was still and quiet, though instead of finding it peaceful, now it scared the shit out of me. My head snapped up as there was a bump on the balcony above me. Something came toppling over the railing into the bushes around the veranda, and I swear to God I almost had a heart attack.

Grover popped his head of curly hair out of the bushes and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez man!" I exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

My best friend grinned. "Sorry dude, but you weren't answering the phone and I _have _to tell you what I found out."

"Well, I was studying." I lied, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever man, come on!" He grabbed my arm and shoved me back inside. "We're goin' out! Get a shirt on."

I did as he said. It was probably just some of his usual antics to do with his dad's job; some robbery or a punch-up. I scoffed at the thought, having no doubt that if that was the case, then it was probably started by school bad-boy, captain of the la-cross team, Luke Castellan. He was the most popular guy in school, going out with the most popular girl, Drew Tanaka. **A/N: Don't worry about my character choices, and some of them might be a bit OC to fit with the story line, sorry.**

I put on a T-shirt and a black wind-breaker, then headed out to follow Grover. "So... what happened?"

Grover seemed to get so excited that I was about to ask him how many cans of Red Bull he'd in the last ten minutes. "They found a body, in the woods."

I raised an eyebrow. "A body? Here? In Long Island? Seriously?" Nothing interesting ever happened here. **A/N: Okay, I'm not from America so I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to the landscape, so bear with me, I'm just trying to make it feel like a small town surrounded by forest. And it had to be long island coz this is a PJO fic.**

Grover nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Let's go." He sprinted off, not waiting to see if I was following or not. He knew that I could never ignore something like this. Checking my watch, I saw that it was almost midnight. Mom would definitely by asleep by now.

Glancing back at the house once more, I turned and ran after Grover. The light of the moon shining down on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gave Grover a slight smack of the arm as he tripped over a root. He'd never exactly been able to achieve ultimate stealth mode, which really didn't help when you were trying to sneak up on a police squad.

Flashlights scanned the ground, but we always stayed away from the edge of the light, being as quiet as they could.

"Um, Grover?" I whispered. "If they found the body, what are they still doing here. Looking for evidence."

Grover grinned. "That's just it, Perce. They're still looking for a body."

That made absolutely no sense, what so ever. "But I thought you said-"

"Percy," He interrupted me. "They only found half the body."

I swallowed down bile at his words. _WHAT?! _He wanted me to help him look for half a body? Oh no, I do not think so. _  
_

I stared at my friend in revolted incredulousness, and he just shrugged as if to say _What? It's just a dead body. _Yeah, _JUST _a dead body.

One of flashlights turned on us suddenly, and Grover pushed me back, sending a clear enough message. I ran. I ran as fast a could.

I looked back to see if Grover was close behind, but he hadn't even budged. I was about to yell at him when his dad appeared. I ducked behind a tree.

"Grover?" His dad, Mr Underwood, demanded. Mr Underwood was the chief of police. "What are you doing out here?"

I heard Grover scuff the toe of his shoe against the dead leaves that covered the ground. "Uh, helping."

"Where's Percy then?"

I sucked in a breath. There was a short pause, then Mr Underwood said impatiently, "Come on, son. Everyone knows you two are thick as thieves. Where's you little partner in crime?"

"Percy's still at home, he had to study."

Everyone knew that Grover was a horrible liar, but his dad just let out a breath and told Grover to go to the car.

Then I ran, further into the forest. I had to home as fast as I could; Grover's dad would probably go and check.

At least I had a head start... kind of.

I had probably been running for about ten minutes, when I tripped. Letting out a small yelp, I landed on my face. I had scrapped my hands and chin on the twigs. _That's gonna be hard to explain. _I thought to myself.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and turned around to see what had tripped me.

My stomach leapt into my throat and I heard myself let out a quiet, strangled scream.

I'd found the body. A mangled torso of a girl, maybe a few years then me, possibly in her early twenties. _They only found half the body, _Grover's words rang in my ears. Well, I'd found the other half.

The girl's open, unseeing dark eyes stared at me, wide, her face frozen in mask of terror. Her still face seemed to be begging to me, shouting at me, warning me of danger. Something unspeakably horrible had happened to this poor girl, and I stared at the bite marks along her waist, I knew that whatever had killed her, it most certainly wasn't human.

My blood ran cold as a low, rumbling reverberated through the trees. One look at the girl's horrified face, and I understood. If I didn't run, I was next.

I bolted to my feet, sprinting off back into the direction of my house, flashing a look behind me and catching site of a strange wolf-like creature, though it was _much _bigger than a normal wolf. It eyes glowed red in the darkness, the moonlight reflecting off its sharp fangs.

Heart pounding hard against my ribs, I ran faster as the animal started to chase me. I dodged trees and branches and roots, struggling to keep the distance between me and the monster. _Since when were there wolves in New York? _I wondered, coz last time I checked, there weren't.

My muscles began to burn, my breathing became haggard from exertion and panic. And the wolf started to gain. My pounding heart became painful, and I clutched my chest as I stumbled through the forest.

The wolf howled, and it ran harder, rapidly closing the gap. Its paws only touched the floor for an instant, its body ripple with raw strength. This was _not _an average wolf. A scream escaped my lips as I reached to the road and the wolf pounced.

Another scream tore from my throat as pain exploded through me, originating from my right hip. My back arched up-ward as I cried out in agony but the wolf was gone, not a trace.

And then suddenly, the pain was gone, replaced by an irritating itch. I stood, staggering a lifted my shirt.

Underneath the fabric, under the blood, there was a bite, much like the dead girls.

I'd been bitten by the wolf.

* * *

**So, what did you think guys? Good? Bad?**

**Please let me know in the review section, or feel free to PM me. I hope you all liked it, and I promise (?) it will get better as it goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter, things will get a bit more up-beat from now on. **

**MUST READ! The second part anyway. **

**Oh, I found the perfect song for this story, its called Monster by Imagine Dragons. Listen to it, good song** ;)**And I decided to change Jason and Piper to Luke and Rachel, just because it contributes to the love triangle, and it ****_definitely _****isn't in their characters to be total bitches (Jason and Piper, I mean).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dude! What the hell happened! You just disappeared." Grover exclaimed, his voice exploding through the phone so loud I had to hold it away from my ear. It was the morning after the attack, and I was getting ready for school.

"Grover, shut up." I said. "Listen, I found the rest of the body." I said carefully, bracing myself.

"YOU WHAT!" It hurt my ears even from an arms length away. "Spill it, Perce! Where was it?"

I exhaled, bringing the phone back to me. "That's not all. I found the killer," My voice started shaking as I counted the events. "And it- OH! I have to go Grover, Mom's coming. Talk later." I said, ignoring Grover's hurried protests.

My mom, Sally Jackson, opened the door and poked her head in. She was most awesome person in the world, and I'd never heard her voice to anyone.

"Jeez, Mom. Haven't you heard of knocking?" I said, and she grinned at me.

"Sorry sweetie." She walked in and leaned against the wall. "Just letting you know that I'll be home late tonight."

"Okay, now can you please get out? I'm trying to get dressed."

Mom just smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I changed my shirt, packed my la-cross gear, got all my homework and went to the driveway, were Grover was waiting for me in his Jeep.

He didn't wait a second before bombarding me with questions.

"Spill the beans! Tell me _everything!_"

I'd learnt by know that when Grover means 'everything', he won't be satisfied with anything but that. And somehow he always seemed to know when you're holding out on him, it's kinda creepy actually. So I told him about the body, and the wolf, but left out the part where it bit me. Somehow I knew that bite wasn't anything good.

When I was finished with my tale, he raised an eyebrow at me. "What else?"

_Damn it, _I cursed mentally. "How do you fricken' do that?" I exclaimed.

He just grinned at me, but still beckoned for me to continue. With a frustrated sigh, I lifted my shirt to show him the bite on my right hip.

"Shit man! What happened."

"The wolf bit me." I replied.

He was silent for a moment. "Are you sure it was a wolf?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, it was a unicorn, and it took me to Narnia. Of course it was a wolf, Grover."

He shrugged indignantly. "I don't know, maybe it was just a rapid dog. I mean, we don't have wolves in New York."

I stared at him, horrified. "Well, I certainly hope it wasn't a dog. That would mean that I probably got rabies or something!"

"I suppose what you get from a rabid dog wouldn't be so bad compared to what you might get from a rabid wolf."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lycaonthropy." He said simply.

"Aw, jeez G-Man! I'm not going to become a werewolf! Get real!"

Grover laughed and didn't say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispers were already spreading around school about the dead body. Some people thought it was murder, others though it was an animal attack. I ignored them. Every time I heard a mention of it, I'd flash back to the sight of the dead girl, and to the wolf, and to the pain.

But it was horrible. I could _hear _their whispers. I was coming out of the bathroom, and I could hear the girls talking from the other end of the hall, and they were whispering so quietly that normally I wouldn't have heard them if I walked past.

Trying to block out the voices, I headed to my English class and sat in my usual seat near the back, next to Grover.

Class was about to start when I heard the cell-phone start to ring. Really loudly.

I looked nervously at the teacher, Miss Dodds **A/N: She's not evil in this story, I just needed a teacher's name.** didn't seem to hear it. No one else did either. I looked out the window on impulse, and saw something that totally blew my mind.

A girl sat on the bench near the school boundaries.

"Seriously! I bring everything but a pen! Idiot, Annabeth, idiot!" The girl exclaimed.

The ringing continued persistently, and she pulled out a phone.

"Dad! I'm fine! I'm not even in class yet." The girl complained.

I couldn't hear the reply.

"Yeah, whatever... I'll call you at lunch, I promise. Oh, I gotta go, Dad, the head-master's here." Just as she said that, Mr Westover showed up, and the girl hung up on her dad. She stood and shook Mr Westover's hand, and then they started walking towards the building.

Moments later, the door to the class room opened and the two of them walked in.

"Miss Dodds, this is your new student, Annabeth Chase," He turned to us. "Be nice." He said pointedly before leaving the room.

_Holy shit..._ I thought in a daze. Annabeth was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Even prettier than Rachel, by miles. Annabeth didn't wear make-up like Rachel, save for a touch of eye-liner that made her startling grey pop, so they looked like miniature storm clouds. They hard a glint in them, like she was calculating her every move. Her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders in tumbling waves and curls, reaching mid-back. She wore simple clothes by girls' standards; a pair of dark denim jeans, a loose blouse, a brown leather jackets and ankle boots.

She scanned the room for a spare seat, the only one happening to be behind me. As she walked over, she met my eyes for a moment, and in that brief second I saw her eyes shine like she would've smiled at me if the contact had been only a bit longer. As she sat down, I heard her start to ask something, and remembering her first words on the bench, I turned around and gave her my pen before she'd barely uttered the first word. She looked at me in shock for a instant, then smiled.

I smiled back and turned to look at the whiteboard. _Annabeth, _I mused.

* * *

**Okay... um, not as up-beat, actually...**

**Oh well! Annabeth's here! YAYAYAYAYAYAY :D**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**And the events of the show might be a bit out of order here, but I'll do my best. **

* * *

_"_Jackson, you're up!" The la-cross coach, Coach Hedge, bellowed at me. "Get to the goals."

I bit my lip so hard that I thought I was going to draw blood. I suck at goal-keeping. Grover put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great dude, you're a werewolf remember?" He whispered that last part, a teasing tone in his voice. I glared at him and he grinning, shoving my onto the field.

Coach Hedge threw the keeper's helmet to me, and I put it on as I jogged to the goal square. Standing in the defensive position, I held my la-cross stick up and nodded for my team-mate to shoot.

My muscles tensed as the player pulled his arms back and flung his stick forward, the ball hurtling at me with incredible speed. On their own accord, my arms shoved my stick to the left, and I stared incredulously at the ball. I'd stopped it. I'd _actually _stopped it!

Everyone in the crowd was utterly silent; Coach Hedge, the rest of my team-mates, Grover, Rachel (who'd come to watch Luke), and Annabeth too. I guess Rachel had told her how shit I was at keeping.

Suddenly, Hedge clapped loudly. "Great job, Jackson! NEXT!"

I threw the ball to the next shooter, and once again, I stopped his shot. I blocked the balls, one after the other. No matter how fast, how low or how high, they never made it past me.

And then it was Luke's turn. I saw him narrowing his eyes at me under his helmet, I saw the speckles of darker blue. _That's weird, _I thought. I'd never noticed that up-close, let alone from a hundred yards away.

Luke walked back for a run-up and I gulped against my will. Luke was the captain, and was the highest scoring player in the league. I'd never even made it to first line.

As he ran forward, time seemed to slow down. I felt the vibrations from his footsteps, heard his heavy breathing as he sprinted full speed. He pulled his arms back, but I sensed when he was going to release the ball. When he was twenty yards away, he flung the ball.

And I reached out to block.

Everyone gasped. Even I did. Luke stared at me, open-mouthed, and dropped his stick in surprise.

Grover yelled in happiness, and I saw Annabeth get to her feet, pulled Rachel up with her.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Rachel looked at me. "I don't know... why?" I can't say I wasn't a little bit that she didn't know my name, even though we'd been in the same school since pre-school.

"He's in my English class." They continued at stare my way for minute, before Rachel turned back to Annabeth.

"I'm having a party this Friday, wanna come?"

"I can't," Annabeth withdrew her gaze. "Family night this Friday."

I grinned. Yeah right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was around here somewhere," I said, and seeing Grover's unbelieving expression, added, "I swear."

He rolled his eyes. "I should've known you were messing with me, its a total 'Percy' thing to do."

I threw my hands in the air. "It was right there, man! Honestly!"

Grover raised his eyebrows.

"Look, I had my house key in the pocket of my jumper, and I dropped it here when I tripped over the body." I fell to my hands and knees, hoping to find my key to prove to Grover that I wasn't lying. Plus... I kinda needed that key.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Grover and I both scrambled back, nearly tripping over each other. Standing a few yards was a guy, maybe a couple years older than us, with dark hair, dark eyes and a pale complexion. He was really buff, and had a line of stubble alone his jaw.

"I-er... we were just... ah, um." Grover stuttered so much I might have laughed if I wasn't about to shit myself from fright. Not only had that guy snuck up on me and startled me, but he was seriously scary lookin'.

"Whatever, just get off my property." The guy said. He tossed something to me and walked off. Catching the object hurtling through the air, I saw that it was my key. I waved in front of Grover's face.

"See, dude? I told you I left it here." I said smugly, putting the key in the pocket of my jeans.

Grover ignored me. "Percy, that was Nico di Angelo. His entire family died in a fire a few years ago but him and his sister." **A/N: Lol, Nico's buff and older than Percy in this story, haha! Sorry, I had to say that.**

I remembered the di Angelo's. Mom used to be good friends with Nico's dad. I thought they'd all left, but apparently not.

"Come on, we'd better get outta here." Grover said.

I nodded. "Yeah I gotta get to get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I was sure my boss had left, I went to the staff bathroom of the animal clinic. Standing in front of the mirror, I lifted my shirt and peeled off the dressing I'd put on the bite.

As the bandage came away, I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise. The wound was gone. Not even a mark remained.

I jumped suddenly as there was a frantic knocking sound from the front door. I let my shirt fall back over my stomach and walked into the waiting room, rolling my eyes as I thought, _Can't people read these days? _

But I reached the door, I opened it immediately. It was Annabeth, drenched from the pouring rain, knocking like there was a monster behind her. And to add to that, she kept looking over her shoulder as if to make sure that nothing was following.

"What is it?" I asked.

She ran her hands through her wet blonde hair. "It just came out of nowhere- I took my eyes off the road for a second and then it was just there-" She started rambling.

"Where is it?"

She took a deep breath. "In my car."

I followed her to the carpark and she opened the boot of her Hyundai. As the door opened, the dog inside started barking loudly. Annabeth took a step back. "She hates me now." She said sadly.

"No she doesn't," I said, sounding _ a lot _less nervous than I felt. I'd never dealt with any injured animals by myself. "She's just scared."

Leaning down, I looked the dog in the eye. Suddenly, she stopped barking. She let me carefully pick her up, and I carried the dog into the clinic, Annabeth in tow.

"Thank you for doing this, Percy, like, after hours and stuff. You probably don't get paid for this, right?"

"It's no problem, really," I said, putting the dog gently on the examination table. "I have a spare shirt in my bag, if you want?" I noticed that she was shivering in her drenched long-sleeved shirt.

She hastily shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

I ignored and handed her the shirt. She stared me down for a minute, but when I didn't give up, she sighed and took the shirt, walking into the staff bathroom to change.

By the time she came back out, I was making a splint for the dog.

"I'm really sorry. I totally freaked out." She said.

I shrugged. "So what? I would've freaked out."

"No, but I was acting like the biggest girl ever."

"You are a girl, though." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I was acting like a girly girl, and I am _not _a girly girl."

I tried to hide my smile. "Well, if you makes you feel better, I would've freaked out like the biggest girly girl to ever walk the earth."

She laughed, her voice ringing through the room. I liked her laugh, and her smile, and her beautiful eyes...

"Uh, you have an eyelash on your cheek." I said, which definitely ruined the moment.

Annabeth grinned. "From the crying," She wiped her face, but didn't quite get it.

Before I realised what the hell I was doing, I reached out and touched her cheek. She froze in shock, but didn't pull away. Using my thumb, I brushed along her cheekbone, clearing away the eyelash. "There."

Annabeth stared into my eyes. Hers were so intense and calculating that I almost wanted to look away, but I didn't. Thinking of what I saw in her eyes, I wondered what she saw in mine. A nerd who's been warming the bench since I started playing la-cross? Or some mysterious boy that no one paid attention to?

"I think she'll let you pat her now." I said, breaking the silence.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but hesitantly placed her hand on the dog's fur, brushing it softly with her fingers.

Watching her, I summoned all my courage and asked, "So, uh... you wanna come with me to Rachel's party Friday night? You don't really have family night do you?"

I saw her eyes widen as she tried to figure out how I knew about 'family night', but when she spoke she didn't tell me off for 'eavesdropping'. "Family night was a total lie," She looked up.

"And about the party, definitely yes."

* * *

**Ooooh, Percy and Annabeth have a date! **

**Please R&R, hope you liked the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! **

**Just wondering which PJ characters you guys want and who will they replace. I had a couple people that weren't exactly happy about Nico being Derek, if that's the case I'm open for suggestions on a better character choice. And I made a couple changes and changed the head-master's name so that Mr Brunner could be Deaton, Scott's boss. Thanks to the awesome person who reminded me about that :D**

**Please R&R and I hope you like the chapter ;)**

* * *

The strangest thing happened when I woke up. **  
**

I was in the woods, lying on the forest floor.

Brushing leaves out of my hair, I sat up an looked around. _The hell...?  
_

A movement caught my eye, and through the morning fog, I saw a shape. A wolf-like shape.

Before I could react, I'd leapt to my feet and was sprinting as fast as I could.

Looking to see where the wolf was, I saw the it was running at the same pace as me, but I was still keeping its distance. It was waiting for me to tire out, so I'd be easy prey.

I ran faster, faster till my muscles burned and I thought that I might collapse of exhaustion.

A fence loomed in front of my, and I leapt over it, landing in the owner's pool.

The old man watering his lawn staring in disgusted incredulousness at the shirtless teenage boy swimming in his pool.

"Morning..." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was putting my casual clothes in my locker in the change-rooms, when a hand reached past me and slammed the door shut. The guy's other hand turned me around, pushing my back into the locker.

It was Luke.

"Alright Jackson," he sneered. "Where're you getting your juice?"

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. My juice? What? Why would he want to know that.

Luke rolled his eyes at me. "God, do you need to spell it out for you. Where-are-you-getting-your-juice."

"I-My mom does the grocery shopping, actually s-"

"Ok, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you're buying it from, coz there's no way you're kicking ass like that on the field without some kind of chemical boost."

Realisation dawned on me. "Oh, you mean steriods," I paused. "Are you on steriods?"

Luke grabbed my collar and pushed me harder against the lockers. "What the hell, is going on with you Jackson?!"

I was rapidly loosing my temper. "What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Ne nodded. "Well, so would I, because I can see, hear and smell things, that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I'm doing things that should be impossible, I'm sleep-walking three miles into the middle of the woods. And I'm pretty much convinced that I'm going out of my frickin mind!"

I took a deep, and saw Luke glaring at me scornfully, unsatisfied by my answer. "You think you're funny, don't you Jackson?" He stopped as if waiting for me to reply. "I know you're hiding something, I'm going to find out what it is. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

Grover's POV

I ran around frantically, trying to find Percy before training started. I found him sitting at the bench, putting on his protection gear.

_Oh, thank God, _I thought, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Dude, guess what? They found animal hairs on the body, you never gonna believe what animal-"

Percy cut me. "Grover, it's the first elimination round, can't it wait?"

He started to walk away, and Coach Hedge went up to him before I could follow. "It was a wolf..." I said quietly.

* * *

Percy's POV

Honestly, some times Grover has the worst timing.

Hedge yelled at me to get on the field. I took my position in the wing, waiting impatiently, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Coach Hedge blew the whistle, and I flinched. _Shit, that's loud! _

One of my team-mates threw the ball to me, but before I could make a move to change it, a body slammed into me, knocking me to ground.

The crowd made a noise like, _Oww, _and I saw Luke peering down at me with a smug grin.

Blood roared in my veins, thundering in my ears, anger blocking everything out.

I ran to the centre, confronting Luke for the centre-pass. Luke and I crouched face-to-face, our sticks positioned on opposite sides of the ball.

Hedge blew the whistle again, and I knocked the ball out of Luke's way into the net on my stick before Luke had moved.

On opposing player came at me, trying to intercept, but I whirled around him. The crowd gasped as I ducked between two players.

My limbs were moving on their own, and I leapt to avoid another opposer.

Three of them came at me at once, forming an impenetrable barrier. The spectators waited in suspense for impact, but as they closed in me, I flipped over them. As I landed, I twisted and hurled the ball, straight through the keeper, into the goals.

The guys on my team cheered, but Coach didn't look happy.

"What was that Jackson?" He bellowed, trotting over. "What are you doing, trying out for the gymnastics team?"

I gulped. "I just made the shot..."

"Yeah, you made the shot," He said to me like I a complete idiot. "And guess what else, you made first-line!"

For a second, I just blinked at him before his words sunk in. My eyes widened and I threw my hands in the air.

* * *

Grover's POV

As soon as I got home that night, I was on my laptop. Part of me nagged that it was stupid and I was going too crazy on that energy drink I had at lunch, but I knew I was onto something. Something had happened to Percy, and it definitely wasn't normal. At all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at the door almost made me fall off my chair. Shutting my laptop, I opened the door. It was Percy.

He smiled.

"Dude!" I directed him to a chair. "You that joke from the other day, not a joke any more."

I showed him my research. As he read, his eyebrow gradually went higher and higher. "Grover, don't be stupid. Werewolves don't exist."

"You've got all the symptoms Perce. Hearing things, smelling things. you're super agile-"

"So what? I made a good shot.."

"No, you made an impossible shot."

Percy looked angry. "Can you just drop it please! I made first-line, I'm doing well in school, I've date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me! My life is practically perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?!"

I wasn't phased by his outburst, it just proved my point. "Percy, listen. The change can be brought on by anger or a high heart rate. I've never seen any one raise your heart rate like Annabeth does. You've got to cancel the date."

I snatched his phone. Wasn't exactly a smart thing to do.

Percy's eyes flashed in a way they never had before. "What are you I _doing? _Give my phone back."

"No, there's a full moon tonight!"

Suddenly, I was pressed against the wall. Percy had my pinned, his eyes glowing with a murderous rage. He hit my computer chair out of the way. "GIVE IT BACK!" He pulled his hand back to punch me-

And then it was if he'd been snapped out of a trance. His eyes cleared, his hands dropped, and he stepped away. "Grover... I-I'm so sorry."

I held out the phone, trying to stop my hand from shaking.

Percy grabbed the phone and went to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back and said, "I'm really sorry Grover. I didn't mean to-"

When he left, I went to push the computer chair back to its place.

Only to find to three long lacerations in the leather, like claw marks.

* * *

**Oh, violent much Percy? **

**Please R&R, hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
